Traitor
by Kolkular888
Summary: When Jetfire lands in a millitary base looking for Optimus Fowler has to get him to the other Autobots, especially because he is being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alden Military Base)**

Agent Fowler was currently about to leave General Bryce`s office after delivering Prime´s latest report to him.

To say he was getting tired of these deliveries would be an understatement. Although supervising a group of giant sentient alien shape shifting robots may sound exiting, the amount of paperwork and errands it meant he had to do was very annoying. And of course he couldn't just send an email to General Bryce because of the Decepticon Soundwave who could intercept the message and uncover information about the bots.

Suddenly there was a thundering sound that sounded like the roar of a jet engine causing everyone at the base to look up. He barely caught a glimpse at the object before it landed about 20 feet away from him with a loud crash. He could barely see what it was through the smoke all he could make out was a gigantic human like figure.

There were shouts saying ¨WHAT IS THAT?¨ and ¨SHOOT IT!¨ Suddenly a green beam came from the figure hitting a nearby cargo plane.

The aircraft was covered in a green light he recognized that light his jet had been scanned by a similar light once. The light disappeared the figure started changing its limbs shifting. The smoke cleared revealing what the figure was, a Bot.

The Cybertronian was primarily grayish white with green as its secondary color. about Prime's size but slightly taller, It had no visible mouth instead had a mouth plate similar to Prime's, On its back it had what were clearly wings, On each side of its waist it had what appeared to be a small set of cannons. Its body had glowing green decals, Instead of two eyes it had a glowing green optic visor similar to a Vehicons that it was currently using to stare down at Fowler. All he could do was stare up at the giant mech when he noticed an Autobot insignia on its chest. Suddenly the Autobot simply turned around and walked away as if not noticing the damage what he just caused. Soldiers ran forward and aimed their weapons. A tank moved forward and fired a missile at the Autobot. Just as the missile was about to hit the Autobots left arm protruded a large shield that it used to blocked the missile. ¨HOLD YOUR FIRE!¨ he shouted. ¨YOU AUTOBOT!" Fowler yelled at the Cybertronian. This got his attention

* * *

Jetfire was not in the mood. He had left Cybertron by himself while being followed relying on only his alternate mode for transport, running low on energon finding the occasional small energon deposit on alien planets. Now he finally arrives on the planet mentioned in Optimus Prime`s message only to be attacked by primitive lifeforms. Just as he was about to take off he heard one of them yell Autobot.

He turned around to see the one who called out Autobot. He looked different compared to the other lifeforms. He did not appear to have a weapon, His body was a different color than most of the others. He was wearing different garments, and his midsection appeared to be larger.

He approached the lifeform and kneeled down to bring them both somewhat at optic level. ¨ Look at the damage you caused I´m going to have to bend over backwards to fix this!¨ It shouted

¨ I don't have time for this I need to go before they find me¨ Jetfire responded. ¨Who¨ he asked.

* * *

Unknown to them they were being watched by a Cybertronian lurking in the shadows. It was small compared to other Cybertronians. It resembled a feline larger than a tiger, it had glowing purple optics, Its was dark blue almost black in color on its hind legs it had a set of cannons. It`s tail was long and was tentacle like with what appeared to be pincers at the end. It growled and dug its claws into the ground before running off.

* * *

¨Whos following you?¨ Fowler asked him. ¨

The Decepticons!¨ he responded. Great thought Fowler as if he didn't have enough problems to deal with. ¨I'll call Prime¨ he told him.

¨Optimus Prime is here where!¨ he asked him while bringing his face closer to his body forcing him to step back. Suddenly there were two loud explosions that sounded like they came from the back of the base.

¨What was that!¨ Fowler asked to a nearby soldier who shrugged in response.

¨There here¨ said the Autobot.

* * *

 **(Other side of the base)**

A team of soldiers went to investigate the recent comotion. There were two large craters the area was covered in smoke making it difficult to see. A Vehicon walked out of the crater. The towering figure moved towards the group causing them to scatter. The soldiers regrouped and came into formation they aimed at the titan,

¨FIRE!¨ one of them yelled. Before any triggers could be pulled there was an explosion that blew them into oblivion.

The Vehicon looked towards were the shot came from. There was another Vehicon ¨What he said fire?¨ he stated making them both start laughing. They both looked nearly identical they were dark purple and grey in color, they were larger and bulkier than other Vehicons, their faces were silver with two red V shaped optic visors, above their heads they had a large cannon, on their arms they had large flat shield like structures.

One of them walked towards a nearby tank and picked it up apparently not noticing the human falling out of the cockpit. ¨What is this thing?¨ he asked. ¨It's a tank you numb node.¨ replied the other one. The one with the tank held it up in the air and scanned it before tossing it to the other one who did the same.

¨Hey think fast¨ said the one currently holding the tank before throwing it to the other one. The Vehicon barely reacted before the tank hit his helm causing him to fall backwards and crash into a nearby building.

The Vehicon who threw the tank burst out laughing. The one who crashed into the building seemed to glare at the other one before getting back on his pedes and throwing a nearby army jeep and throwing it at his friend hitting him in the helm.

¨HEY!¨ yelled the Vehicon who just got hit in the helm both of the vehicons started charging towards each other about to get into a brawl.

Just before their fists collided a speeding violet aircraft dove in between them before flying straight up and transforming in mid air and landing in front of them. ¨Are you two imbeciles done yet!¨ she said ¨Ravage saw the Autobot in this location go look for him!¨ she ordered. She appeared to be similar to other jet Vehicons but was violet in color, seemed slightly shorter and her body was leaner.

The two tanks mumbled to themselves before transforming and driving away. She transformed and flew into the sky and began surveying the area only seeing the lifeforms who seemed to inhabit this world. ¨THERE!¨ she said to herself as she found who she was looking for. ¨Cyclonus I have located the Autobot¨ she stated ¨Good work¨ replied a voice ¨Do not engage until I arrive¨ he demanded.

* * *

¨How many cons are we talking about?¨ Fowler asked. ¨Hundreds¨ replied Jetfire. ¨Great¨ said Fowler as he saw two jets in the air approaching.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. This chapter takes place not long after the episode Deus Ex Machina but before Speed Metal.**

 **2\. This follows events in the war for and fall of cybertron games and aligned continuity novels.**

 **3\. Events in the show will happen differently.**

 **4\. Jetfire design is mostly based on Transformers Cybertron incarnation but has original backstory.**

 **5\. Cyclonus mentioned in chapter is the same one from RID and the tank vehicons are the ones from the transformers prime game.**

 **6\. Chapters will probably take a while to upload and I am open to suggestions.**

 **7\. To clear up any confusion this story is set in the third person perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alden Military base)**

The two jets were approaching fast from what Fowler could tell they would be here in about a minute. The Autobot (who was apperentaly named Jetfire) stood up and looked up into the sky. Jetfire´s right arm transformed into some sort of firearm. He aimed at the jets and fired what looked like a beam of electricity just as it was about to hit the jets dodged but the beam seemed to split into two and hit both aircrafts before they seemed to fly out of range.

One of the jets transformed in mid air and landed 20 feet away from them. He was about Jetfire´s height he was purple in color, his eyes were a bright violet as were the decals on his body, there appeared to be wings on his back and shoulders, and his head appeared to have three crest like structures.

¨Jetfire make this easier on yourself and come with us willingly¨ he said. Though Jetfire did not have two eyes Fowler could tell he was glaring.

¨Cyclonus I did not fly millions of light years evading you and your troops just so I could turn myself in willingly¨ he stated. ¨

¨All right then¨ replied Cyclonus before pulling out what appeared to be a some sort of staff from behind his back. He aimed the weapon at Jetfire to Fowlers surprise the weapon fired a shot aimed at Jetfire.

Jetfire´s left arm protruded the large shield that he used to protect himself before. Jetfire reached for his waist and pulled out a cylindrical object when he tightened his grip on it both ends protruded a long silver blade revealing it to be a double bladed sword.

They both locked optics before charging at each other.

* * *

 **(Autobot base)**

Optimus was currently out on patrol leaving Arcee and Ratchet in charge of the base. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were currently in a lobbing match while Arcee and the kids watched and Ratchet worked. When Miko asked what they did for fun on Cybertron Bulkhead brought up lobbing after explaining what it was Jack described as ¨catch but more dangerous¨

Suddenly there was a beep from the monitor followed by a familiar shout. **¨PRIME!¨**

Everyone at the base immediately knew who it was. ¨He is currently out on patrol Agent Fowler¨ responded Ratchet ¨is something wrong¨ he asked. ¨Alden military base is being attacked by Decepticons¨ he answered ¨and we´re trying to hold them off until you guys get here¨ he added. ¨Agent Fowler engaging the Decepticons is very unwise¨ said Ratchet. ¨Well what do you expect us to do?¨ replied Fowler ¨besides there´s another Autobot here helping us out¨ he added. Live security camera feed showed up on the monitor. It showed an two cybertronians locked in combat one using a sword and shield the other using what looked like a staff. ¨There´s gonna be another bot hanging around the base cool!¨ exclaimed Miko. upon looking closer Arcee recognised who it was. ¨Ratchet fire up the groundbridge Bulk Bee with me¨ she commanded. ¨Shouldn´t you wait for Optimus?¨ asked Jack. ¨we´ll be fine¨ she answered before transforming and entering the portal. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other confused before following her.

* * *

 **(Alden Military Base)**

Jetfire and Cyclonus where still locked in combat, Those two idiot tanks where off doing who knows what, leaving her with nothing to do but attack the fleshlings from the air. Since they had left Cybertron Cyclonus had made ST3-V13 as his second in command probably because she was one of smartest and most experienced Vehicon on their ship. Why he decided to bring along 80T-A4 and T4V-0N for this mission she will never fully understand. There was something on the ground a swirling green vortex from it came out three vehicles. One was blue, one was yellow and black, the last one was dark green. They transformed into Cybertronians upon a closer look she realized they were Autobots. Finally she thought something to do besides attacking all these insects she thought.

* * *

As soon as they exited the groundbridge they headed toward Fowler. Except Arcee she headed straight towards Jetfire much to her two teammates confusion. ¨Arcee wait!¨ yelled Bulkhead but it was she ignored him. She had to help Jetfire.

* * *

Cyclonus raised his staff and swung it at Jetfire. Jetfire raised his shield and blocked the attack Cyclonus quickly moved back and swung his staff at Jetfire´s lower body. The weapon struck Jetfire in his left leg leaving a large gash in his armor. The pain caused him to kneel down holding on to his sword for support. ¨Prepare to be sent to the Pit for your treachery¨ said Cyclonus as he charged up his weapon and aimed at Jetfire. Just before he fired he heard the sound of an engine behind him he turned around to be hit in the helm by a small blue vehicle causing him to lose his balance. Jetfire used this opportunity to his advantage using the small cannons on his waist to fire at Cyclonus giving him time to get back on his pedes.

Arcee transformed and extended the blades from her arms and charged at Cyclonus. Cyclonus growled and aimed his weapon firing multiple times but failing to to hit his target. Arcee struck Cyclonus with her blades multiple times before jumping up and kicking him in the chest causing him to fall on his back.

Arcee rushed toward Jetfire ¨Are you okay?¨ she asked sounding concerned ¨I´ve had worse¨ he replied as he got up. They were suddenly shot at by jet in the air Jetfire used his shield to protect them from most of the shots. The aircraft transformed into a Vehicon who rushed to Cyclonus aide and helped him up. Cyclonus glared at them ¨DESTROY THEM!¨ he shouted as he and ST3-V13 aimed their weapons Arcee and Jetfire did the same.

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee watched them fight from a distance ¨So I guess we should help them….Right?¨. Bulkhead asked since the two of them seemed to be able to handle themselves. Bumblebee beeped in response just before he was hit in the chest by a projectile knocking him on his back. Bulkhead looked toward were the projectile came from to see two dark purple tanks approaching.

The two tanks transformed Bulkhead transformed his arm into his wrecking ball and charged at one of them. The Vehicon stood there not moving just as the wrecking ball was about to hit his helm he moved his arms forward making a shield blocking the attack. The Vehicon rammed into Bulkhead with his shield causing him to step back and firing with his cannon. The blast knocked Bulkhead on to his back just as both Vehicons were about to finish the job he was hit by a barrage of cannon fire from nearby vehicles distracting them.

Bumblebee got back on his pedes to see Bulkhead was down and the humans engaging the Vehicons just as he was about to go assist he heard what sounded like growling behind him. He turned around to see a minicon that resembled an earth feline. The minicon pounced on him clawing at his chassis bumblebee grabbed it and threw it off before shooting at the minicon multiple times sending it running.

* * *

ST3-V13 and Arcee were locked in combat each blocking each others attacks while Jetfire and Cyclonus engaged each other a few feet away. ¨Did you´re friend ever fill you in on what he used to be?¨ asked ST3-V13 ¨That was a long time ago¨"replied Arcee before kicking her in the chest knocking her back.

Jetfire and Cyclonus were still fighting sword against staff. Cyclonus saw that they were outnumbered with all the Autobots and fleshlings attacking them. ¨Retreat!¨ he demanded before pushing Jetfire back, transforming and taking flight. ST3-V13 did the same. A swirling green vortex appeared both jets headed toward the portal as Arcee and Jetfire shot at them.

* * *

Both Vehicons heard Cyclonus order and transformed and headed towards the portal while avoiding the humans attacks. Bumblebee shot at them and noticed the minicon that had attacked him jump on the back of one of the tanks and watched them drive into the portal before it closed.

Bumblebee went over to Bulkhead and helped him up. ¨Ugh...I feel like I just run over by Optimus¨ said Bulkhead as he noticed Arcee with another Autobot walking towards them. ¨Whos that?¨ he asked Bee merely shrugged in response. Once they got closer Arcee introduced them ¨Guys this is Jetfire¨ she said as the three of them interacted she activated her comm ¨Ratchet we need a groundbridge¨ she said. Moments later the portal appeared ¨Come on you guys should get checked on by Ratchet.¨ she said before the four of them walked through the portal.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. The weapon Jetfire used is the E.D.K. TechVolt from Fall Of Cybertron**

 **2\. Yes I named the female Vehicon Stevie because I did not want to keep saying ¨The Vehicon¨ and I** **couldn't** **think of anything else for a name**

 **3** **. Chapters will probably take a while to upload and I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
